Problem: To visit his grandmother, Daniel takes a train 17.66 miles and a car 5.55 miles. In total, the journey takes 48.2 minutes. How many miles is Daniel's journey in total?
Solution: To find the total distance Daniel travels, we need to add the two distances together. Distance on train + distance on car = total distance. ${1}$ ${7}$ ${6}$ ${6}$ ${5}$ ${5}$ ${5}$ ${+\vphantom{0}}$ ${1}$ ${2}$ ${3}$ ${2}$ Daniel travels 23.21 miles in total.